


You Are the Sun

by BrosBoning (Angelirae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, PapySans, Soul Sex, bros bone, tell me if you want anything else tagged, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelirae/pseuds/BrosBoning





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The soft crunch of snow echoed in the night air. The hoots of owls that had flown down from the surface and had made themselves at home in the woods of Snowdin were a comfort, if not somewhat eerie. If only his mind wasn’t running a mile a minute, Sans might even consider it to be a pretty good night.  The only things that would make it better were, well out of his reach.

Sans choked out a soft, self-deprecating laugh as he looked up at the where the stars would be, had there been any stars in the Underground. Instead, he was faced with the black, craggy ceiling of the cave that everyone was trapped in. What he wouldn’t do to be able to see the Surface if he was anyone but him. If he was anyone who _hadn’t_ lost hope and given up.

And that was what everything boiled down to, wasn’t it? He had given up on pretty much everything so what was the point?

The resets never stopped coming.

Sometimes they would get close to leaving. The human would come by, save them all and everyone would be on the way to the surface only to feel the shift in the atmosphere. He’d turn around, sockets wide and watch as the world flickered away. He’d wake up standing back at his station like nothing had happened.

Some days he’d even wake up in bed, body shaking as he tried to heave in breaths he didn’t actually need.

Those resets were okay, he supposed. Just bad dreams that caused him to lose faith in the human’s abilities to save them. The real nightmares came when the human exited the ruins covered in dust.

Sans had seen it happen so many times by now that he could feel the way the air changed when he was tossed into one of those timelines. He didn’t have to see it to know that the woman who lived behind the door was dead. He had experienced it so many times he didn’t think he could count even if he used every last one of his bones. And almost every time, he’d lose a little piece of himself when he wasn’t strong enough to stop them.

He wasn’t strong enough to save anyone, least of all the only person he knew he couldn’t live without. As harsh as it was and how much he hated the fact, Sans could probably live without his friends. Alphys and Undyne. The dogs and everyone in Snowdin. Even Grillby, as much as he relied on the man’s easy companionship. He could live without them all, but not his brother.

There was no way in hell he’d live without Papyrus.

Papyrus was so much more than just his brother. He was his light, his warmth. Where Sans saw himself as nothing but the moon—a dark, lifeless rock in the void of space, Papyrus was the sun.

Papyrus brought light wherever he went. He was intelligent, brighter than others gave him credit for. He saw the good in everyone, even in those with nothing good to be found.  He gave a hundred and ten percent in all he did be it cleaning, cooking, training, or even making friends. There was nothing that Papyrus couldn’t do if he put his mind to it.

Perhaps that was how Sans found himself head over heels in love with his own brother.

The small skeleton let out another pitiful laugh at the predicament he found himself in. Of course, it was he luck that he’d find himself attracted to someone like his brother and he couldn’t even fault himself for it. Papyrus was a treasure. Even still, this was his brother. Not only was it not socially accepted, he couldn’t even bring himself to tell Papyrus. Ever.

There was no way that he’d ever bring Papyrus that kind of trouble and he feared how his sibling would even react if he _did_ find out. There was no way that he would ever hurt his brother in that way. It was better left unsaid.

Besides, it wasn’t like he even deserved his brother’s love after the shit he had done.

That was why when Sans found himself in bed with his hand in his pants, gasping out muffled breaths of his brother’s name, he had thrown himself out of bed and immediately left the house.

Sans let out a rugged sigh as he brought up a rattling hand to his head and rubbed at the back of his skull. Tears still clung to the edges of his eye sockets and he couldn’t seem to get rid of the splitting migraine that had appeared at some point after he left. He couldn’t help but feel guilty about his emotions. He was so _weak_ and Papyrus needed someone stronger. Someone surer of themselves and who could take care of him because he sure as hell couldn’t. The many times that Papyrus had died throughout the timelines was evidence enough of that.

The small skeleton dropped his hand to his side and clenched his fist, shaking as he imagined someone else touching his little brother in such an intimate way. He swallowed thickly and quickly shoved his hands into the warm fleece of his hoodie pocket and stomped through the snow. He hated it. He loathed the idea of anyone touching Papyrus like that, but he knew that his brother was old enough to make his own choices and if Papyrus decides to date someone else…

That was just something that he would have to support. Even if it would hurt him, even if it tore him apart he’d lock it away and pretend for Papyrus’ sake. His brother’s happiness was what was important and he would gladly toss his own out if it meant that his bundle of sunshine would keep burning so bright and passionately as he did.

Sans took in another deep breath, drawing it in and held on tight before slowly releasing the soul-warmed air back into the night. He would be lying if he felt any better, but he didn’t want to stay out too late and worry Papyrus. Besides, he had yet to read Papyrus to sleep and well, the taller skeleton had trouble sleeping when he didn’t get his nightly story.

The image of Papyrus in his pajamas and nightcap brought a quick bubble of giggles from between Sans’ teeth as he made his way back into Snowdin. He waved to the young bunny family through the inn’s windows before ducking into the short cut beneath the small village. It wasn’t as fast as his own short cuts, but he was sure he still needed the extra time to collect his thoughts and to put up his front.

Unfortunately, the short cut was still faster than Sans would have preferred, but he shook it off and opened the front door.

“Hey, bro. I’m home,” the older brother called out and stepped into the living room, shutting the door behind him. He kicked off his wet slippers and smiled as Papyrus abruptly sat up on the couch.

Seeing his brother, the taller skeleton let out a huff and stood up, placing his gloved hands on his slender waist. He tossed a quick glare down at Sans for good measure and—

Was that worry Sans could see in his eyes?

“Sans! Where were you? Do you realize what time it is?” Papyrus breathed, letting his hands fall from his hips and moved to join his brother.

Sans shrugged, quickly averting his eyes as it registered that his brother was still in his battle body. The guilt that Papyrus had stayed up to wait for him weighed his down, but he smiled through it. That, he at least, could control.

“Was just out, ya know. Gotta keep a socket peeled for any humans,” Sans explained giving his sibling a wide grin. He sidestepped his brother’s outstretched arms, his eyes flickering to Papyrus’ for a split second before turning away, face tinting a soft blue as he felt Papyrus watching him.

“B-besides, you always are pushing me to be less of a lazybones.”

Papyrus’s face fell as he listened to Sans, before forcing a smile upon his own face, “Nyeh heh heh, I suppose that is…” he trailed off, watching as his brother stepped away without a hug which was odd. Sans always gave him a hug, even the days he knew that Sans wasn’t feeling his best. Something was definitely wrong. Seriously wrong.

“No… No more lying, Sans.”

Papyrus stood straighter and took a step forward. He bent over and quickly gathered up his startled brother into his arms, “I’m not going to watch you keep making up stories and hide…hiding whatever is wrong. I’m not as oblivious as you think I am, brother.”

Sans quickly turned away, kicking out half-heartedly as he tried to remove himself from Papyrus’ grip, but stopped soon after. He really didn’t want to fight his brother and to be honest, he enjoyed the way Papyrus held him. His arms felt nice.

“Shi-shit!” he gasped out softly as one of Papyrus’ finger rubbed against a clothed rib, eyes dropping to stare blankly at the carpet. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

“Language, Sans!” the younger brother scolded before walking back to their sofa and plopped himself down, arms still wrapped around his brother, keeping the chubby skeleton on his lap. When Sans remained completely still, Papyrus gave an appreciative hum before turning his brother around so that he could talk face to face with Sans.

Papyrus titled his head to the side slightly as he looked at his brother’s face, and slipped his hands to Sans’ shoulders. He couldn’t help but notice the blue tinge upon the alabaster bone of the other skeleton’s face. _Wowie…He looks kind of cute like this_ , he thought before shaking the thought from his own head. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by his brother right now, he had a mission and he wasn’t one to leave something incomplete.

“I don’t want to force you to talk, but Sans I really worry about you sometimes. You haven’t been home as much as you use to, and while I’d normally see this as a good thing, but I, the Great Papyrus, feel as though there is something serious going on that I’m unaware of,” he began, fingers absently rubbing into the material of Sans’ hoodie.

Sans swallowed thickly, still unable to meet his brother’s eyes and only shrugged again, “Everything is okay, Paps.  Nothing to worry abo—“

“Don’t lie to me, Sans!” Papyrus cried out, grabbing Sans roughly by the shoulders and shook him. Sans snapped his eyes up to his brother’s eyes wide at the other’s outburst before hunching over. More guilt.

“I…okay. There is something,” Sans breathe out, voice hushed as he pressed his hands against Papyrus’ chest, eyes not quite able to stay fixed on his brother. Being this close wasn’t doing him any good when all he wanted to do is lean forward and kiss his brother senseless.

“Sans?”

Sans quickly shook his head, clearing the thoughts away, “It’s something that I have to work through alone. Sorry, bro.” He choked out, fingers scraping lightly against the cool material of Papyrus’ chest plate and brushing against the thick fibers of his scarf.

Papyrus watched his brother a while longer, letting Sans’ words sink in. Slowly, Papyrus nodded and let his hands fall from Sans’ shoulders and rest at the smaller skeleton’s hips. Instead of moving to get up, Papyrus took a shaky breath and let his head fall forward. His skull resting gently at the bunched cloth at the crook of Sans’ neck.

Sans stiffened as he felt Papyrus lean into him. His face flushed darker blue and he could feel the magic working through the pours of his bones, heating him up. He ignored the warmth washing over his face and wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close. Reluctantly, he buried his face into Papyrus’ scarf and inhaled only to choke on a pathetic excuse for a chuckle.

He felt Papyrus wrap his arms around him, squeezing back reassuringly. Sans couldn’t tell for whose benefit. Perhaps even for both of them.

They sat there for what felt like hours and it wasn’t until he shifted to pull away from Papyrus’ embrace that he noticed it had been close to ten minutes. Sans moved to nudge Papyrus off him when Papyrus only pulled him closer, his voice hushed and probably the quietest he had ever heard it.

“Sans… Don’t go… Not yet,” Papyrus whispered, pressing his face closer to his brother’s neck, feeling the vertebrae against his cheekbone as he nuzzled into the bone. As shameful as he knew it was, he couldn’t help it. Not when his brother was feeling so bad and there was nothing he could do to help him.

“Just know that I will always be here for you, alright, Sans? I am your brother and it is my job to support you or lead you down the right path. It is my job to keep you safe. I know that I don’t always succeed in keeping you happy.”

“Paps, no, you’re—“

“Let me speak, Sans,” the younger huffed before slowly sitting back up, face down cast.

“I’m not blind and I’m not stupid. I notice more things than you think, Sans. I know that you’re sad. I know that there is something that is hurting you. Something that haunts you. Something more than just the nightmares. Perhaps even the nightmares are of what scares you so much,” Papyrus voiced, his hands moving to rest at Sans’s hips, thumb bones rubbing gently at the bone beneath them.

 “Because you are scared,” he continued voice picking up volume, ignorant to Sans’ shivering and tightened grip.  “You’re scared, but you don’t have to be, Sans! I may be the younger brother, but I’m here for you and I’m never going to leave. I love you, Sans. So please just trust me a little more, alright?”

Sans shivered beneath his brother’s faint touches, clinging tighter to Papyrus’ scarf and nodded his head. Papyrus’ words reaching him despite the sensitivity of his bones. The emotion behind his brother’s cracking voice ripping at his soul. He nodded again and wrapped his arms around the taller skeleton’s neck, holding to him tight like a lifeline.

“I…I love you too, Paps,” Sans breathed, voice shaking as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn’t want Papyrus to see them, but isn’t that was Papyrus had just asked for? Him to be more honest?

Slowly Sans sat up in his brother’s lap. His arms loosened but remained around Papyrus’ neck as he faced his brother. Sans gaze remained down cast before gently sliding up his brother’s beautiful face and leaned forward.

Sans closed his eyes as he let out a pitiable laugh. A soft whimper escaped him, “I love you so much more than you realize.” Tears sprung free and rolled down his cheeks.

_At least I can look forward to a reset erasing my mistakes,_ he thought as he lightly pressed his teeth against Papyrus’.

 

 

 


	2. Gravity

 

When Sans stormed out of the house, Papyrus about chased after him. All the instincts he had screamed at him to follow his brother. It was late after all. It was cold, though as skeletons they couldn’t feel the temperatures as drastically as other monsters, it didn’t change the fact they could still technically die from it. Yet something held him back.

Though Papyrus knew that Sans wasn’t exactly the happiest of monsters, his brother did put up a pretty convincing mask. Sometimes even the Great Papyrus was fool enough to fall for it, but this was different. Sans hadn’t even slipped that ever-fake smile in place and Papyrus rarely saw him without it.

He remembered crying out for Sans when he left, of course Sans had ignored him, or more likely, hadn’t heard him. Sans never blatantly ignored him unless it was a prank to get a rise out of him. As much as people gossiped about his obliviousness, Papyrus was far from blind. He knew that Sans sacrificed so much for him. Really, Sans gave him everything and Papyrus couldn’t even begin to find a way to pay him back.

So he tried to get Sans out and more active.

Not everyone knew it, but that laziness that Sans portrayed was a cry for help. Or that was at least how Papyrus saw it. Laziness was a sign of depression after all, right? And the best way to help get rid of it even just temporarily, was to go out and meet people. Talk with friends. Ask for help and be around those who you loved and those who cared about you.

And who could love Sans more than Papyrus?

The taller skeleton’s eyes finally focused, staring out the window across the street. Although Sans had only been gone for the first half of an hour, not long at all for a monster, it felt like an eternity to the younger skeleton.

Inhaling, Papyrus quickly turned on his feet and made his way to the stairs. If Sans was going to be out long, he might as well get some sleep. There was no need to be exhaust himself worrying. Sans could take care of himself.  Papyrus stepped onto the first stair, his gloved fingers wrapping around the banister before pausing. _He would stay up for me…_

Even though Sans did take an ungodly amount of naps— _another symptom_ , Papyrus told himself, Sans always stayed up to the point of exhaustion if he took too long to get home. It was even worse after one of the smaller skeletons nightmares. Those days he hardly if ever left Papyrus’ side.

The younger skeleton frowned and shook his head, palming his face at the ridiculousness that was his brother before dropping it back to his side.

“Why can’t you just take care of yourself for once, Sans!” he cried out, fists clenching, shaking with frustration. Why did Sans have to be so _stupid_ sometimes? He hated it, but…

At the same time, Papyrus adored the fact that Sans cared for him so much. It was nice to know that someone cares so much about him. To know that someone genuinely enjoyed being around him, because no matter how much he tried to deny it, Papyrus knew he didn’t have quite as many friends as he liked to pretend. And even though he had Undyne’s friendship and held deep admiration for Mettaton, there was just something _different_ about Sans. Something that always had him gravitating back to the smaller skeleton.

Papyrus let out a shuddering breath as he pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the warmth of his soul spread at the thought of his brother and how he couldn’t help but admit that, maybe, it was a love deeper than  brothers would typically share.

Papyrus clicked his jaw closed and loosened his fist at his chest, letting it fall once more. Slowly he made his way to the sofa and sat down, knees locked together as he gazed off toward the door.

He took a deep breath and leaned back, trying to relax despite the pent of…he didn’t know. Aggression? No, far too harsh a word. Apprehension? Well, he was worried, but that wasn’t it either.

Whatever.

All he knew was that he was a bundle of nerves and Sans needed to get home soon. He didn’t know how much longer that he’d be able to keep himself in control when all he wanted was to run outside, grab Sans and never let him out of his sight again. If he needed to, Papyrus knew that he could convince Sans to never leave his side. He could easily have his brother in his protection at all times, but that was no life for Sans. Not to mention counterproductive. Just the thought of it made the skeleton feel sick with guilt.

Why couldn’t Sans just trust him more? Tell him about his nightmares and his troubles. Was he, the Great Papyrus, not as great as Sans had told him? Why else would his brother keep something so serious away from him? And lately, he had noticed that Sans had been even more distant.

Papyrus felt tears well up in his eyes, but the sound of the front door opening and his brother’s voice filling the room shocked them away. Quickly, he pushed himself to his feet, huffing out a sigh of frustration. At least Sans was safe.

“Sans! Where were you? Do you realize what time it is?”

Of course Sans just shrugged it off as he always did. When it came to him, nothing was a big deal. Everything was something to toss aside in light of pleasing him and it made Papyrus glare in frustration. _I’m not the only one that matters, Sans! You’re just as important!_

Papyrus watched his brother as he sprouted out whatever drivel he could come up with. _‘Looking for humans?’ You can’t actually expect me to believe that!_  

“B-besides, you always are pushing me to be less of a lazybones.”

Still, he forced himself quiet and offered his brother a hug, smile and all. Not only did Sans need one, he always needed one in Papyrus’ opinion, but right now, the younger sibling needed one too. He needed to get some semblance of normalcy back. And Sans walked right past him.

Papyrus’ eyes widened as he turned to look at his brother, incredulous that Sans would just _ignore_ him like that. No. Something was definitely wrong. There was no way that Sans was okay. He even looked more exhausted than normal. The hollows of his eyes darker than normal. He wondered how in the world he had missed that. How long has Sans been dealing with this?

Papyrus shook his head and stepped forward, voice lowering, “No… No more lying, Sans.”

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Sans, pulling him into his arms and refused to let go despite the weak protest his older brother threw his way.

 “I’m not going to watch you keep making up stories and hide…hiding whatever is wrong. I’m not as oblivious as you think I am, brother,” Papyrus huffed out, tightening his grip once Sans started to thrash about. For a moment, Papyrus was tempted to compliment the amount of effort Sans put into trying to escape, but decided against it. Sans stopped struggling soon after, his body slumping slightly.

After correcting Sans on a soft swear, Papyrus made his way back to the sofa. With a small huff, he plopped himself down and held Sans close, not letting his brother up from his lap. He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh of victory when he managed to turn Sans around and look into his eyes.

He opened his mouth to lecture his older brother, but stopped once he noticed the flush spread across the smaller skeleton’s face. His eyes widened and felt his own face heating up, feeling that tingling itch across his bones. _Wowie… He looks kind of cute like this. …What if I—“_ he shifted, leaning in slightly before shaking the thought as far from his mind as possible. He couldn’t really think of Sans that way, right? They were brothers and wasn’t that supposed to be wrong? Even still, he couldn’t say that it _felt_ wrong. Instead, the fact that Sans couldn’t possibly feel the same way back drove him to resist the urge. He still had a mission to finish and that was far more important right now.

Papyrus sat back, his hand still on Sans’s shoulders from turning him around. He quickly thought about the words he wanted to say. Even though he talked more than Sans, he needed to word this right. He didn’t want to risk scaring Sans off even more. He didn’t think he could handle any more distance between them.

Finally, he pieced together what he wanted to say, his fingers pressing into the soft material of Sans’s hood, soothing him as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I don’t want to force you to talk, but Sans I really worry about you sometimes. You haven’t been home as much as you use to, and while I’d normally see this as a good thing, but I, the Great Papyrus, feel as though there is something serious going on that I’m unaware of.”

Papyrus clicked his jaw shut, nervous as Sans still couldn’t meet his gaze. _What can I do to fix this?_ He whimpered to himself, brows furrowing.

“Everything is okay, Paps.  Nothing to worry abo—“ Oh. _Hell_ no.

“Don’t lie to me, Sans!”

The taller skeleton pressed his fingers tighter into Sans’ shoulders and shook him. He ignore the tears that pricked at his eyes, his dark eyes meeting Sans large white pupils before he watched Sans turn away once again, his face staring downward. Papyrus trembled slightly beneath his brother, biting back the feeling of more tears threatening to slip free. Was his brother’s trust really too much to ask for?

After several awkward moments of silence, Papyrus heard the soft words. Barely above a whisper.

“I…okay. There is something.”

Papyrus let his gaze flicker back to his brother, feeling a little guilty at forcing him to talk, but still pleased that Sans was opening up. Even just a little was something. Even if Sans was shaking—s _cared no doubt,_ but at least it was something to hope for. _If only he would tell me, then I can help. I know I can help him!_

He watched as Sans’ hand pressed into his chest plate, and even though he couldn’t feel it, it brought a small smile to his face. It was progress. Just a little more. If he pressed a little more, he was sure that Sans would open up and then they could go back to the way they were. He could help his brother get over whatever was haunting him and everything would be fine! Everything would be _perfect_.

Sans remained quiet a little longer and Papyrus could feel the energy of his soul coursing through his bones, making him a bundle of nerves. _Wouldn’t Sans find that one_ humerus, Papyrus joked. When after another minute passed, Sans still didn’t say anything, Papyrus pressed closer, head tilting slightly, “Sans?”

Sans inhaled a choppy breath and the sound of him choking on his words caused the taller skeleton to flinch. Such a wretched sound should never come from his brother’s mouth. Finally, the words followed and chilled Papyrus to the bone.

“It’s something that I have to work through alone. Sorry, bro.”

Time seemed to slow down and still as Papyrus watched his brother. He distantly felt Sans fingers against his scarf. He felt the fibers against his own neck catch on his vertebrae but ignored it. Slowly, too slow, he nodded.

Sans didn’t trust him, did he? He supposed he knew that from the start, but still. Hadnt everything he strived for end up good in the end? If he tried. If he gave it his all, it _always_ would come out right, right? So why didn’t this? Did he not try hard enough? Did he not care enough?

Papyrus inhaled, breathe quivering as he absently felt his hands drop from Sans’ shoulders and buried his face into his brother neck. He struggled to take another breath, needing some kind of stability after his revelation, but couldn’t seem to find where to draw it from. _Was this how Sans felt? All the time?_ Papyrus couldn’t keep the tear s back even if he tried.

He felt Sans tense up and gently wrap his arms around his back. Though he couldn’t feel the direct contact of his fingers, Papyrus could feel the pressure of where Sans’ arms pressed into his battle body, bumping against the back of his spine. It was nice, even if it wasn’t his brother’s hands against the sensitive bone. He supposed that it was as good as it would get. More than he probably should hope for after his colossal failure.

Swallowing thickly, Papyrus brought his own arms up, pulling Sans as close to his chest as he could manage with his battle body in the way. He dug his hands into the bright blue hoodie and held on tight, shaking lightly. And they sat there like that for who knows how long, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

It wasn’t until Papyrus felt Sans start to pull away that he grabbed Sans harder, clinging to the smaller skeleton like he was going to disappear.

“Sans… Don’t go… Not yet,” he whispered, a rawness in the back of his mouth and neck. He hated the feeling, but it was nothing compared to the thought that Sans was going to leave him. Sans felt so terrible and he hadn’t been able to help him. That was almost as bad, but if he could help Sans. If only he could do _something. Anything!_

Papyrus opened his mouth, feeling heat across his face and his skull pounding painfully. He wasn’t going to just give up. Sans deserved more than that, so if only he could try once more, he could reach him. He knew it.

“Just know that I will always be here for you, alright, Sans? I am your brother and it is my job to support you or lead you down the right path. It is my job to keep you safe. I know that I don’t always succeed in keeping you happy,” his words were slow, precise as he took his time. He couldn’t mess this up, not again.

He felt Sans tense up once again.

“Paps, no, you’re—“

“Let me speak, Sans.”

Papyrus took another deep breath, exhaling by the count of seven before inhaling once more. He shifted beneath his brother, reluctantly loosening his arms from Sans’ shoulders , letting them fall to where Sans was straddled across his lap. Papyrus sat up, eye sockets feeling sore from shed tears, but he ignored it.

Unable to meet Sans’ gaze, he continued, “I- I’m not blind and I’m not stupid. I notice more things than you think. I know that you’re sad. I know that there is something that is hurting you. Something that haunts you. Something more than just the nightmares. Perhaps even the nightmares are of what scares you so much.”

His voice trembled slightly, his gaze distantly attached to where his hands were could he see them. Papyrus moved his hands, sliding them tenderly over the silky material of Sans’ basketball shorts. His fingers curling lightly around the hem of the hoodie as he dipped his thumbs beneath the material to rub at Sans’ hips, soothing himself while trying to do the same for his brother. Touch always calmed him, Sans had to be the same. They were brothers after all.

Papyrus twitched lightly as he felt Sans begin to shiver. He felt when his brother’s fingers tightened into his scarf.

After a moment longer uninterrupted, Papyrus continued.

 “Because you _are_ scared. You’re scared, but you don’t have to be, Sans!” he whimpered, voice cracking for a moment. “

 I may be the younger brother, but I’m here for you and I’m never going to leave. I love you, Sans. So please just trust me a little more, alright?”

Sans tightened his hold around Papyrus’ neck and nodded, burying his face further into the deep red of the scarf. He felt the tears at his eyes once again and fought them, wanting them to stay back where they belonged. Papyrus had already seen too much of his sadness, no matter how hard he had tried to keep it away from his brother. He had failed.

“I…I love you too, Paps.” But Papyrus had asked for him to trust him more and really he did trust Papyrus. He trusted him with his life, he just couldn’t trust himself not to hurt him. He didn’t want to taint his brother with the darkness he felt. Just as the moon needed the sun to shine, he needed Papyrus to stay positive for both their sakes. But if his keeping things hidden had hurt Papyrus this much?

Sans gently pushed back against his brother’s shoulders, sitting up in his lap despite the tears that had begun to fall. If Papyrus wanted the truth. Then maybe… _Just maybe it would be okay,_ just this once. If not, there was always the resets to erase his mistakes.

Papyrus’ eyes widened as he saw the bright, blue steaks down Sans’ face. Immediately, he moved his hands to reach up and try to wipe them away. Instead, he found San’s face closer and suddenly the feel of teeth pressed against his own.


	3. You Are My World

 

 

Clumsily, Papyrus’ hand smacked into San’s head. Though it hadn’t been hard enough to hurt with how gentle he had moved toward him and the thickness of his gloves, it was enough for Sans to jerk away from his brother. His eyes wide with horror as he just fucked up. He fucked up _big_ time.

Immediately he pulled away, hands shoving at Papyrus’ chest to remove himself. He had to leave and _now!_

“Shi-shit! I’m so sorry, Paps! I –I gotta…!” Sans called out, head whipping around as he threw his legs off Papyrus. 

Papyrus watched in a slight daze before shaking his head, face lit up bright, candy orange as his might caught up with what had happened. He glances at his hand with shock before jerking his attention back to Sans.

“Wait! Sans!” he cried out, jolting up to catch Sans, fingers barely grabbing onto Sans hoodie as his brother tried to escape.  He tugged Sans closer, staring in confusion for a split second before realizing he was holding up he brother’s empty hoodie. Empty as Sans darted around the couch and ran up the stairs.

“Sans! Please,” Papyrus yelled, frantic as he tossed the blue jacket aside and jumped over the back of their sofa and threw himself up the stairs and chased after Sans. He slid to an abrupt stop as the oak door of his brother’s door about connected with his face and was promptly locked tight.

Papyrus felt his face burning once again, though it was but a subconscious thought as he grabbed a hold of Sans’ door knob and twisted it, yanked on it and shook it. No matter what he did he couldn’t get the door open. Sans had locked it very well, an odd thing since most their locks were rather flimsy to say the least.

“Sans! Please, just listen to me!”

“GO AWAY PAPYRUS!” Sans called back, voice muffled as he threw himself onto his bed and quickly buried his face into his pillow, shame crawling through him. Fingers digging into the pliant material, his leaking eyes already starting to dampen the fabric. _Reset! Just fucking reset! Why am I such a fucking idiot?! I HATE THIS JUST RESET! RESET DAMN YOU!_

“I’m not leaving, Sans! Please, I’m not angry! I didn’t mean to hit you- you were crying and I—“ he started, voice breaking as he connected a fist against the door, pounding a few time before letting his head fall, hitting the door as he slunk down.

“You were c-crying San-nss! I was trying t-to wipe them aw-awy… I didn’t mean to… just please… just let me in!” the younger brother pleaded, fingers curling as he pressed himself closer to San’s door, his gloves scratching quietly against the hard wood.

Sans shook his head violently. No way. There was no way in hell he was going to face Papyrus now.  His face burned, his head pounded and all he wanted to do was die. _I hate myself I hate myself I’m such an idiot I can’t do anything right why can’t I just do something right for once! Reset reset reset reset reset! Damn it, kid! Just reset already!_ Not that the human had even shown up yet.

There was nothing to restart.

Papyrus trembled outside the door, choking on his own breaths as he knocked at his brother’s door, “Sans, please! Let’s just talk about this okay? You didn’t do anything wrong, please just come o-out here!”

_HA! DID NOTHING WRONG?_

“I DID EVERYTHING WRONG! You don’t fucking get it Paps! I’ve done _everything_ wrong! I can’t save anyone! I can’t protect you and n-now I’ve done f-fucked this up too! We’re brothers, Papyrus!” Sans cried out, fisting his pillow more before tossing it at the door.

“I’m not supposed to feel this way and heh heh heh! Look here I am, just a _disgusting creep_! _I just want to d—“_

“SANS! D-DON’T YOU D-DARE F-F-F-FINISH THAT SENTENCE!”

Immediately Sans snapped his jaws shut, his mind catching up with what he had said and only felt more regret. Papyrus needed need this shit. Papyrus didn’t need him or this fucked up mess he was. He wished he could just be a better brother. Why couldn’t he be normal? Why couldn’t he just be everything Papyrus needed and wanted for a brother?

Papyrus wrapped his arms around himself, kneed pressed up against his chest, eyes slammed tight as he choked out sobs for his brother. He knew that Sans was depressed. He’d seen all the signs. He just had never realized that Sans had felt such vehement self-loathing. Papyrus was scared to know what had caused so much hatred in his brother because kissing him couldn’t produce _that_ much fear and loathing.

Papyrus sucked in a shaky breath and pressed the side of his head against the door, tilting his head back in an attempt to steady his breath. His hands clung desperately at his scarf. His hand pressed into his chest just to sooth the ripping sensation in soul. He could feel it weeping—his soul. It ached to take his brother aside and hold him, comfort him just as he wanted.

Silence spread like a fog, overcast and hard to penetrate, but finally, Papyrus spoke up, voice cracked.

“I know I don’t u-understand everything…I _can’t_ if you don’t-t-t tell me what’s wrong. The-There's no way I can give you the help you need and I _want_ to help you, Sans. But you have to open up to me, “Papyrus started, words smoothing out as he continued on. His voice gaining volume as he put more passion into his words.

“I can’t say I know what you’re talking about. You’ve never failed me, Sans. Not that I can see any way. I-in fact, quite the opposite.

“You’re always there for me when no one else has been. You took care of me since before I can remember. You _raised me_ , Sans. You were just a kid yourself and you took care of me. You could have just given up and we could have died as children, but you resisted.

“When I am down, you are always there to cheer me up again. Even if you can be lazy, I know it’s not because you don’t care. You just…You just don’t always have the motivation to keep going. I know that and still you _try_. It’s not because you don’t care, because for someone who claims to be lazy and not care, you’ve done everything, _everything_ for me and there is no way that you can throw away things you want so easily and say you don’t care…Y-you are my world and I…”

Papyrus quickly wiped away the tears forming and let out a breathy laugh, hoping that Sans was at least listening to what he was saying. He hoped to anyone who would listen, be it the ancients long passed or some higher power, that Sans would keep listening to him now as he had for so long.

“I’ve…I-I‘ve not given enough to you in return… but… am so proud of you, Sans. I really am and you d-don’t have to feel so alone anymore, okay? Because—because if  you’re a d-disgusting creep for wanting to k-kiss me then I suppose that makes me just as bad because…because I too, want to k-kiss you…” Papyrus finished, voice softening as he submerged his face deep within his scarf, soul throbbing painfully as it resonated with his words and emotions. His face felt scorched from his words, but he wouldn’t take them back.

He may not always be a hundred percent forthright with his thoughts, but he was anything but a coward, just a little embarrassed right now.

Papyrus listened closely to what Sans was doing on the other side of the door was met with only silence. After another stifling moment, the sound of rustling sheets and bone against metal caught his attention and Papyrus rose his head, looking up from his hiding place only to be met with a very conflicted Sans in the door way.

The younger skeleton gave a teary smile up at his brother as he sat up, arms spread open. Immediately Sans dropped to his knees and sunk into his brother’s embrace. Shorter arms wrapping around Papyrus’ neck and pulling him close. Almost timidly, Sans looked up to the other skeleton’s face, face stained blue from tears and the deep flush that covered his cheeks.

“P-Papyrus…” Sans whispered his voice a hoarse, cracked thing but made Papyrus smile none-the less. Slowly, Sans shifted, moving to sit in his brother’s lap once more.  His hands, though shaking, ghosted over Papyrus’ neck and up to his jawbones, thumbs pressing tenderly into bone in a soothing motion.

“I…heh…I don’t even know what to say… just…thanks.”

“Nyeh heh, we-well I’d like you to tell me what’s on your mind at some point, but I suppose I’ll let you off for now. But um…” Papyrus hushed, laughing nervously. Sans only smiled back at his brother, eyes wide with adoration. He couldn’t get over how cute Papyrus could be and damn. He’d never seen his baby bro so shy to say something. It was way cute.

Sans swallowed at the thought, wondering if it was really okay thinking such a thing about Papyrus, even if Papyrus _did_ just say that he returned the affection. Was he really sure though?

“G-Gosh do you have to st-stare?”

Sans couldn’t hold back the chuckle at that coupled with the brilliant orange tinge that was blooming across Papyrus’ face.

“I can’t help myself, bro. You look so…” he paused, a little nervous himself now, “You look b-beautiful…”

Papyrus let out a long whine at his brother’s words before pouting at him, the most non-threatening glare Sans had ever seen was directed his way with a huff, “I, The Great Papyrus, am _not ‘beautiful_ ’ b-but…” he laughed softly. “I suppose I will accept it coming from you, Sans. B-but I have to ask…”

Sans let out a small hum of acknowledgement as he continued to trace along the smooth bone of his brother’s jaw, waiting patiently for Papyrus to continue.

Papyrus rolled his eyes and mentally shrugged, “I guess if you’re just going to keep petting me, _I_ have to do all the work,” he teased before leaning in, pressing his teeth against Sans’.

Immediately Sans stiffened, panicking a moment before he realized that Papyrus initiated this. It was okay. He didn’t do anything wrong and in fact, Papyrus seemed to want it. Slowly, he relaxed and let his eyes slip closed, keeping his face pressed still again Papyrus’.

After a moment, Sans couldn’t help himself. He pulled away and instantly tapped his teeth back against Pap’s, moving his head slightly as he kept removing his teeth from his brother’s face only to press back again in various places along his mouth and jaw. A giddy, bubbling feeling erupting in his chest as he sank his fingers into Papyrus’ scarf , pulling him closer.

“S-Sans!” Papyrus whined, face bright as he exhaled harshly. His eyes wide but feeling heavy as he succumbed to Sans’s attention, panting lightly and unable to quiet the giggles that pulled themselves from his mouth.

Sans only continued kissing, trailing to the slender chinks between Papyrus’ vertebrae. Abruptly, Papyrus dug his gloved fingers into the back of Sans’s ribs through his shirt as he let out a startled moan. Dark eyes snapped open as both he and Sans froze.

“S-Sorry, S-Sans, I don’t—that felt…” Papyrus hushed, face scorching as he quickly glanced away, confused but trembling. Sans sat back, looking at his brother, soul aching as it throbbed at such a lovely sight.

“Sh-shit, Paps…” Sans panted out softly, shuddering as Papyrus’ fingers continued to clench and unclench around his ribs, unable to get a firm grip. Gently, Sans pulled away, reaching behind his back and grabbed at the back of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side.

He felt Papyrus’s eyes roving over his exposed ribs, his white soul visible as it glowed a brilliant, cerulean blue. Sans chuckled as he moved a hand to his brother’s scarf, eyes flicking up to capture Papyrus’.

“Hey, bro. Can I take this off?” he asked, tapping his knuckles against the chest plate still draped over Papyrus’s shoulders.

The taller brother glanced down to look over his brother’s bones, his face all the more splashed in color, “Y-yeah… Um, here,” he added, hunching forward so that Sans could get to the latch on the back.

Sans made quick work of the breast plate, heaving it off his brother and shoved it to the side, the thick plastic awkward in his smaller hands. It wasn’t too heavy, but he wasn’t known to be the strong brother for a reason. Sitting back on Papyrus’ legs, his knees pressed into the carpet, Sans leaned back and let his eyes drift over his brother’s exposed rib cage.

He swallowed hard. He surely didn’t deserve this, did he? He didn’t deserve Papyrus and yet here he was. Sans couldn’t help but reach out, palm against his brother’s sternum, a lazy smile upon his face.  Unhurriedly, the smaller skeleton let his hands press and roam over the smooth expanse of Papyrus’ bones, fingers twisting between the gaps of his ribs until Papyrus was shivering beneath him.

“S-Sans, ha…what why does it feel so…” Papyrus panted, eyes half-lidded as he reached up and tugged at his gloves and set them aside. Sans chuckled, pressing his face back to his brothers, teeth clanking lightly against Papyrus’ mouth.

 _Shit...How is he this damn cute?,_ Sans thought, opening his mouth and bit at Papyrus’ jaw, quaking as another moan left his brother’s mouth. Sans laughed huskily as he drew upon his magic, feeling it pool into his mouth before he formed it into a thick tongue. He pressed it against Papyrus’ neck, craning his own so that he could suck at the thick disks of his brother’s vertebrae.

“S-Sans! Bro-brother!” he gasped out, his voice cracking on a languid moan. Sans bit off a small groan of his own, the other’s sounds quickly getting to him. Even still, Sans couldn’t quite cut back the pleasurable hiss as Paps shoved his hands deep into the back of his ribs, thin fingers grasping at his bone like a lifeline. To keep himself quiet, Sans bit down gently on Papyrus’ neck , eyes half lidding as Papyrus let out a surreal little squeal. Lazily the smaller brother pressed his tongue against the bite, soothing it before placing a kiss to rid any pain. He had no clue how he was going to be able to control himself if Papyruds kept making those delectable sounds.

“Fff-fuck, Paps! Just...tell me what you want, okay? If you want to stop, I’ll st—“

“D-DON’T STOP! Ple-please it feels…r-really good,” Papyrus rushed out, stumbling over his words as he pulled his brother closer, eyes meeting Sans only to drop to the blue appendage sitting in his mouth. He looked at it curiously before realizing that must have been the weird slippery thing he felt. It felt nice. He wanted one and then he could make Sans feel good too.

Sans swallowed. Hard. _Shit._ How he wanted to completely _ruin_ Paps right then and there. He wanted to push him down and torture out those cute little sounds from his mouth, but he had to maintain some semblance of control over himself. He didn’t want to mess up this _blessing_ his brother had given him because truly, Papyrus was a gift.

“Hah…I-I’m glad bro… T-tell me what you want, j-just tell me what…you...I’ll g-give you a-anything…” he panted out, trembling as Papyrus scraped his fingers down his spine, making his head spin with how much the action made his body ache and burn.

Papyrus let out a drawn out moan at the other’s words, an eye slipping shut as he shuddered at the way Sans’ voice grew deeper. He didn’t understand it either. They were words and how— _why_ could words make him feel so _hot_. He just wanted…What did he want? His mind was only coming up with blanks. He just wanted—no, _needed_ to be closer to Sans.

“Nnn...S-sans! I d-don’t…” Papyrus gasped out, right eye flickering a bit as he tried to piece together what it was that he wanted to say. His soul feeling tight, like it was going to burst  and burn him up if he didn’t do something quick, but what? How could he explain what he wanted when he didn’t even know exactly what it was he wanted?

The taller brother let out a frustrated whine, grinding his teeth together a moment before grabbing Sans and quickly flipped him over. If he couldn’t _tell_ Sans what he wanted, he would just _show_ him.

Sans let out a sharp gasp, eye sockets widening as his breath left him, “Sh-shit! Papyrus what are you—!?”

The smaller skeleton looked up, mouth dropping open in wonder as Papyrus towered over him, panting and with a confused look upon his face. Sans’ soul pulsed frantically, skipping a beat as he registered the fiercely glowing socket of Papyrus’ right eye and the unmistakable orange appendage in his brother’s mouth.  And damn. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t turned the fuck on.

Papyrus let out a pathetic whine as he trembled above his brother, “S-Sorry, S-Sans… I just need…Need to…”  He trailed off, still unable to explain it. He didn’t have such a vocabulary for such a feeling. All he knew was that Sans looked so good beneath him. He looked safe, protected, and yet, so _vulnerable_. Papyrus really couldn’t help himself. He had to take advantage of that.

Papyrus leaned forward, his mouth pressing against his brother’s. His tongue slipping out between parted teeth to lick experimentally at Sans’ teeth, huffing lightly at the whimpering sound that spilled from his brother’s mouth. Yes, he liked that. Such nice sounds. He could get used to this.

Sans gasped softly, his hands sliding over the back of Papyrus’ shoulders, the smooth bone scraping quietly as he tried to find some sort of purchase there.  Taking Sans’ lack of complaint as approval, Papyrus pressed his tongue in further, shivering as his longer, tentacle-like tongue slid over the thick blue of Sans’.

The sound that escaped from his brother’s mouth had Papyrus trembling, fingers searching desperately for somewhere, anywhere, _everywhere_ to grab and touch. He wanted more of those delicious sounds, unable to explain how they lit him up and made his soul shudder deep in his chest.

“Haa…F-f-f-ffuck, bro. T-take it eas-easy…ah...” Sans panted out, his skull pressing into the carpet as he tried to keep himself from arching against his brother’s teasing fingers. Papyrus, of course, had absolutely no desire to slow down.

“W-why?  You s-sound like you l-like this, br-brother…You sound so _good…”_ the younger skeleton panted out, voice shaking slightly. Quickly, he pressed his mouth back against Sans’ tangling his orange tongue against blue.

Sans let out another little moan, eye sockets only at half-mast as he struggled to keep them open, wanting to watch his brother.  Wanted to see his expressions, but it was getting harder, especially with the way that Papyrus’ fingers grabbed and jabbed into his urgently, hitting all his favorite spots. It just felt too good.

Shakily, Sans moved his hands, wanting to wrap them around his brother’s neck, wanting to deepen the kiss when Papyrus abruptly sat up and grabbed him by the wrists and pushed him further against the ground. Sans panicked for a moment, confused before his face glowed a deep cerulean, body aching as pinned his hands over his head.

“Sh-shit Paps, I can’t t-touch you like—“

“Shut up, Sans I just… let me… I want to….”Papyrus groaned, still unable to form the words he needed. His eyes flickered down to Sans’ rib cage and he leaned in, pressing little kisses against his smaller brother’s sternum, enjoying the little shivers that rattled Sans’ bones. W-Wowie… _I-I never knew Sans could be so…nnngh…_

Gradually, Papyrus pressed his teeth against more bone, tracing the soft curves of each rib, occasionally giving the porous bone an experimental lick or suck only to receive a pitifully broken moan from Sans’. 

Papyrus shuddered; unable to ignore the way Sans seemed to be slowly falling apart beneath him. It actually scared him a little, how easily Sans succumbed to him, but he found that it didn’t scare him nearly as much as it set him ablaze and had him craving more. Wondering just how much Sans could handle before breaking beneath him. The thought scared him just as much as it thrilled him.

It wasn’t after another few, taunting licks that Papyrus shuffled his grip, gathering both of Sans’ wrist in a single hand and moved the other to Sans’ spine.

“Ah..a.h… P-papy….russss! S-sh-shiiit…”

The taller skeleton let out a small whimper, glancing up to his brother’s face, eyes widening as he saw that Sans was struggling to keep his eyes open, his mouth was agape and drool was dribbling disgustingly out of his mouth. His tongue already flopped out of his maw and normally, Papyrus would scold him for such a gross display but right now…

“Nnyeh…henng… S-Sans , y-your face...You look so-so _lewd_ …”

Sans snapped his eyes shut, face darkening as he wiggled, struggling to pull his hands free from where they were pinned only to groan more, body rattling, “Th-then don’t look!”

“I think it l-looks good on you,” Papyrus purred out, glancing down and  pressed his face back against Sans’ ribs. His eyes lighting up as he noticed the bright blue glow dancing between the alabaster bones. Curiously, he cocked his head, brows furrowing as he slide a hand further up Sans’ spine, closer to where the white soul throbbed, emitting a soothing warmth against the back of his hand.

“G-g-g-g-oddd...” Sans drew out, burying his face as best he could into his shoulder, failing miserably without the thickness of his hoodie to assist him.

Ppayrus nearly missed his brother’s voice as he wrapped his fingers around the sensitive bones, eyes still fixated on the aching and somewhat dripping mess in his brother’s chest.

“H-hey, Sans. Do…” He paused, licking over his teeth as he let his gaze drift over Sans’s face, smiling slightly as he saw Sans watching him with a half open eye, the whites flickering unsteadily as he tried to focus on Papyrus. _Cute…_

“Do you know what would happen if I touched  your soul?”

Sans struggling picked up again, bones loud as he pushed back with his feet, digging into carpet. Immediately his gaze shifted, staring off distantly as he stared at the wall, face all the more blue. Papyrus was surprised he had even managed to flush so much. He was already like a blueberry at this point.

When he finally spoke, Sans’ voice was hardly even recognizable through the amount of glowing blue drool that dribbled from his maw.

“Sh-shshhit, P-ah…pap-yrus…I –I don’t-t-t thing that I c-can—AHHH!”

Before Sans could even have a chance, Papyrus swallowed hard and reached into his brother’s ribcage, wrapping slender fingers delicately against the viscous white expanse of Sans’ soul. Immediately, Sans arched into the touch, hips shuddering beneath Papyrus as he struggled to get more friction, his voice cracking on a pleasurable scream.

Papyrus winced, trembling fiercely at the sound of Sans’ cries, unable to keep his eyes open until after Sans settled back on the ground, quaking like he was going to fall apart any moment. When he opened his eyes, Papyrus saw San’s left eye glowing, watching him with a dazed look. His pupil bright blue and shaped like a little heart, unfocused. Tears clung to the corner of his eyes, even the right one that was clamped shut. His mouth open and blue saliva pooled from his mouth, skull speckled with cyan as his sweat dripped down the smooth expanse.

The younger skeleton let out a soft moan of his own, fingers twitching to press more into his brother’s soul. Hearing his brothers words (if the slurred and garbled swears and ‘oh gods’ he was bleating out was even considered words anymore), Papyrus couldn’t keep himself quiet.

“N-nnng.. S-Sannns….ha…” he panted out, fingers twisting into Sans’ soul, his own slamming frantically in his own rib cage, bright orange light washing over both him and his brother’s bones, intermingling with the exquisite blue of Sans’ own soul.

“Pl-please! Pa-papyrusss, let let me …touch…nnnn…”

Papyrus panted out, mouth open as his own tongue, though still planted neatly into his mouth, dribbled a little saliva down his chin and dripped over his brother’s bones, mixing with the dripping blue mess to create a deep, vibrant purple. Slowly, unsteadily, Papyrus released Sans’ wrist and immediately, he had Sans’ fingers clutching wildly into his ribs and shoulders.

“S- _sansss!”_   Papyrus moaned out, littlw himpers trailing off as he curled forward, trembling at Sans’ frantic grabbing and clinging. Sluggishly, Papyrus  leans closer,pressing his mouth against his brother’s  weaving his tongue against Sans’. Soft cries leaving his mouth as he melted into the kiss. It was messy, he could feel Sans’ drool against his own mouth and dripping off his own chin, but he didn’t care. He needed more, wanted to be closer.

“P-Please Sans…. S-Sanss…Sans….”

He can feel as Sans’s fingers dip into his chest, scarping against his spine  and the underside of his ribs before unexpectedly his soul is gripped roughly, forcing him to jerk forward on a silent scream, skull cracking painfully against Sans’.

Suddenly they yelp, both of their heads feeling like they were swimming, drifting in a daze over some deep void. A splitting ache spreading over their skulls, before slowly dissipating to a dull, though painful, throb.

Sans was the first to recover, eyes watering as he laughed it off, Papyrus curled against his chest, rips half interlocked at the angle they were in. Slowly, San’s wraps an arm around Papyrus’ shoulder and pressed his teeth against his brother’s temple, kissing him tenderly.

“Sh-shit, bro. Who would have thought you had such a thick skull. The- that’s what I call a _bone head_ ,” he teased, lousy pun and all. Thankfully, the appalled groan that left Papyrus’ mouth was enough to confirmed that his younger brother was fine. Sans gave another chuckle, letting his eyes drift closed, tired. Still, Papyrus had made him feel good and he ached to return the favor.

With his hand still wrapped around his brother’s soul, Sans gently pulled the bright orange glowing energy from his rib cage. Gently, he pressed his fingers in deeper, the slick texture of his brother’s soul feeling nice against his dry bones. He can feel Papyrus shudder against him, a hands long fingers digging into his shoulders, the taller skeleton’s other hand only lightly caressing Sans soul after the splitting headache he now felt.

That was just fine with Sans. It just meant he had more control over his own actions now and could pamper his brother like he wanted to.

Papyrus panted against him, trying to sit up as Sans fondled his soul. After a decent struggle, Papyrus swayed in Sans’ lap, fingers twitching against Sans’s shoulders, “S-Sorry , Sanssss I d-d’n’t mean to ah… The-there …Pl-pleassssse…”

And who was Sans to deny his brother, especially with his voice slurring like that?

With one hand still wrapped around the pulsing soul, Sans pulled out his other hand, the orange honey-like liquid dripping down his fingers and wrist. With an amused hum, San brought the finger to his tongue, flashing a grin toward Papyrus at the incredulous look his brother gave him, and promptly popped it into his mouth, sucking the residue from his bones.

 “The-that’s disg-gust-ting, Sa- ahhnsss!” Papyrus moaned out, fumbling forward, whimpering  as Sans brought his soul to his mouth and began licking it. Sans shivered at the slight electric zaps—like licking the positively charged end of a battery—against his tongue, a small groan escaping him.

“G-god… you taste good, Paps. V-Very sweet,” he purred, licking the mess from his teeth as he pressed his fingers back into the soul, rubbing it a little more quickly.

“O-oh. G-g-go _-ggod! S-Sans I fe-feel… s-so hoooot! ”_ Papyrus moans out, panting heavily, teeth chattering around increasingly panicked gasps and slurs of Sans’ name. Sans cant help but shudder against his brother, digging his fingers into Papyrus’ soul more, longing to press it back to his mouth. _Wonder how he’d react if I…_

Deciding to find out, Sans opened his mouth wider, lulling his tongue out to make room before gently, bringing the orange illuminated organ to his mouth and sucked along the thick edges.

Suddenly, Papyrus surged forward, fingers dropping Sans’ soul as he clung to the smaller skeleton, body curled around the larger bones, a trembling, sobbing mess as he came. San’s eyes widened and snapped closed, moaning around his brother’s soul, fingers and mouth dripping as orange covered him and dribbled over his chest and to the carpet.

Sans gently pulled Papyrus’ soul from his mouth and shakily held onto it, licking at his teeth. He glanced down, a smile on his face as Papyrus buried his head into the crook of his neck, panting heavily. He could feel a few tears drip into his shoulder. If he hadn’t felt the warmth and happiness radiating from  his brother’s soul, he would be a little worried. Though he couldn’t help but think that perhaps he took it a little too far for their first time. _First time…_ the thought of being able to touch and care for his brother more intimately in the future warmed Sans’ heart.

When Sans turned back to his brother’s soul, he pressed his tongue against it once more, intending to lick up the mess and put it back a little cleaner, but sharp fingers dug into him and Papyrus cried out breathlessly, “S-stop! T-too...too sensitive!”

The smaller skeleton chuckled and nods, turning his head a little to clank teeth against his brother’s skull, his tongue evaporating back into its magic state.

“Okay bro, just get some rest, okay? You did so well for me,” Sans purred, nuzzling into Papyrus’ cheek bones.

Papyrus whines softly, lifts his head and glances embarrassed toward Sans, “I…but what about you? Y- you didn’t um…get to…. _finish_.”

Sans only shrugs, “No problem, Paps. I’m patient, just get some sleep.”

Reluctantly, Papyrus nods and lets himself sink further against his brother, his larger body still pressed against Sans as he half straddled the smaller frame of his brother.  Sans places a faint kiss against Papyrus’ soul, relishing in the shiver that washed over him and how Papyrus nuzzled deeper into his neck.

Papyrus pressed a few drowsy kisses to Sans’ neck before quieting. Taking that as his cue, Sans shifted beneath the younger skeleton and maneuvered his hand into the other’s chest, replacing the soul back to where it belonged.

Despite the fact he knew that in the morning, Papyrus would be upset that they had slept in the hall—not to mention embarrassed over what they did while _in_ the hall instead of somewhere decent like a bed, Sans couldn’t bring himself to move.

Ignoring the itchy sensation that danced over his bones, and the screaming ache of his soul seeking release, Sans laid back flat onto the carpet, sighing deeply. As much as he longed to come as well, Papyrus was his first concern and he had already worn out his dear brother. Sans rolled his head so that he faced the softly breathing form of his brother and wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him all the closer. He was more than content with the turn of events.

He would have never guessed—never allowed himself to even _dream_ that Papyrus would return his affections. And even though he dreaded the thought of a reset coming along and wiping it all away, because let’s face it. He knew it would happen eventually. He could only hope that Papyrus would remember their time for once.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sans pressed his forehead against Papyrus’, smiling at the sound of Papyrus’ sleepy voice.

“…n…love you, Sans…”

Sans tightens his grip around his brother, scared to let go and risk losing everything. Sans breathes out slowly and sighs, a broken laugh leaving his teeth, “I love you too, Paps. I love you too…”

 


End file.
